Superman returnsAgain
by Demon She-wolf
Summary: Summary: Two years after the events of Superman returns. Lois Lane is dead. Superman is gone again. Clark Leads a normal life as a journalist. Untill a woman with eyes the color of kryptonite appears.OC&CLARK KENT,CHARACTER DEATH. DISCLAMER: I own no one that belongs to DC comics or DC nation.whatever its called. I do own Clara. She is mine. I came up with her one day in algebra 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ /" Lois I don't think this is a good idea."Clark it's fine, Lex has been gone for almost a year now."Clark looked around cautiously. They where in Lex Luther's mansion, looking for clues to where the man had gone. He looked up ahead to where Lois Lane was standing, dust fell from the ceiling coating his glasses. He took them off and wiped them on his coat. "Clark come here. I found something!"_

_ He quickly put his glasses back on and jogged toward her. She was opening a box. She opened the box , and pulled a green gem out. "Kryptonite."She said mesmerized."Why would Lex have kryptonite?" She asked. _

_She looked up to see Clark on his knees wheezing." Oh my! Clark are you OK?" Just as she was kneeling to check on him. Something creaked above them._ _Clark was just able to say her name, just before part of the ceiling fell."/ _

Clark bolted from the bed. Why did he keep having that dream? A year had passed since the events of that day. A year since Lois had died. He had given up the name of "Superman" A month after her death. The world still asked "Where is Superman?" "Where did he go?" Clark no longer mysteriously disappeared when a crisis happens. A loud ringing broke him of his thoughts. He looked over to his bed side table, his phone was ringing.

The tiny screen displayed "Daily Planet." He answered with a gruff "Hello.?." "Clark...Chief here. I need you to come in early today. We got a new reporter coming in today. I want you to show them the ropes." The voice on the phone said. "U..ummm.. OK. Why me Chief?" he asked. "Because I want them to be your new partner." the chief said. "WHAT WHY ME!?" he yelled into the mic. "Clark deal with! It's been a year since Lois died. Move on!" the chief replied. "Yes chief." Clark hung up the phone and got out of bed. He headed to the closet. He pulled out his usual attire, a vest suit and tie. He headed to the Daily Planet.

It took him about a half an hour to walk to the four blocks to The Daily Planet. He and about twenty other people fought their way into the elevator, he could have easily pushed them all out of the way but did not. Ten stories later he fought his way back out of the elevator. "Clark! Chief's office now!" Somebody random made his way to the Chief's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Clara

As he made his way to the chief's office, He noticed people were buzzing about as usual, but they had more energy about doing it. He heard two of the guys in a corner talking. "She is so gorgeous." "Seriously?" "Yes I saw her when I went to talk to the chief." "Cool I wonder who will get her." They started laughing.

He finally fought his way to the Chief's office. He opened the glass door to the chief's office without looking up. "Ah! Clark there you are." He looked at the chief. "You wanted to see me sir?" "AH! Yes I did. I wanted you to meet Clara Knight, She's our new reporter. He looked to where the chief was pointing. He was caught off guard by what he saw.

She was short, about 5'2. With midnight black hair pulled into a ponytail, she wore a pair of glasses very similar to his. It was her eyes that really caught him though. Her eyes were the exact color of Kryptonite. They seemed to bore into his very being. He finally spoke. "Hi I'm Clark, Clark Kent." "Hi Clark, I'm Clara, but you already knew that." Her voice was sweet and innocent but it was hiding something. "I'm so glad to be working with you I've read your work. I'm a huge fan." She rambled on.

The Chief spoke interrupting her. "I want you two to spend the day together, get to know each other." Her eyes got wide and she smiled. "Really chief you're gonna give me the day off. I have cases to work on an..." The chief cut him off, he was good at doing that. "Clark I don't care. You have to get out of here at some point." "Yes Chief." Was all he could say.

)0(De time skip)0(

"Clark where are we going to go?" Clara asked enthusiastically. "I don't really know. Where do you want to go?" he replied. "I'm kind of hungry." "Ok so where do you want to eat?" "I don't know this is my first time in Metropolis." She said sheepishly. "Really where are you from?", "Backwoods Louisiana, A small town called Dry Creek. " She said with her head down. "Don't worry I'm from SmallVille." He said. "Where?" She asked with an odd look on her face. "See you're not the only one from a hole in the wall town." He said encouragingly.

Out of nowhere Clara yelled. "I know we can go to my place. We can order out or I can cook, hope you like spicy food." She laughed. "Sounds like a plan?" she asked. "Shure I love spicy food." He winked. "I bet you won't after this. Have you ever eaten Cajun cooking?" "No I haven't." he said. She winked and said. "Laissez les bons temps rouler!" and started towards her apartment.

)0(De time skip)0(

"Here we are!" Clara said as she opened the door. As soon as he went through the door he was bombarded by many different smells. The smell of fresh pine, a variety of spices and leather filled his nose. "It's not much but its home." Clara said as she closed the door behind him. "It's cozy." He said. "Ok so are we ordering out or do you want me to cook?" Clara said as she took off her jacket. "Let's order out," He after some consideration. She pulled three menus off of the fridge. "Chinese, Indian, or Pizza?" she asked as she handed them to him. "Hmmm…Pizza." He replied. "Ok I'll call what kind of pizza you want." "A large pepperoni with extra cheese, black olives, and mushrooms." they said in unison.

"Ok that was strange." She said "I'll call one or two pizzas "she asked. "Better get two." He replied. "Agreed." "Hey where is your bathroom?" he asked sheepishly. "It's down the hall first door on your left." She said as she dialed the number. He headed toward the hall. When he turned the corner into the hall he almost fell backward. There were pictures of him…well superman all over the walls, from self-taken pictures to newspaper clippings. Clara rounded the corner. She saw him standing there; she sighed and said "Sorry I was going to warn you. I'm a bit of a superman fan." She was blushing. "That's ok." "But since he disappeared my dream is never going to come true." "And what might that be?" he asked. "To meet Superman." She said and turned and headed back into the living room. Clark then decided then and there it was time form Superman to return…again


End file.
